You make me feel happy
by pineapple2612
Summary: Petite romance sur le couple Darren & Chris ;  Attention Lemon!


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un autre OS cette fois-ci sur Darren et Chris.

Par contre je vous préviens cette histoire comporte un lemon assez détaillé donc pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous n'êtes pas sur la bonne page.

Voilà par contre c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, j'ai un peu galéré mais j'ai réussi tant bien que mal x) Après je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut mais bon ! lol

Dans cette histoire, Darren et Chris sont en couple depuis à peu près un an tout comme leur personnage dans la série, seulement personne n'est au courant de leur idylle.

Bonne lecture! Et laissez des reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises =)

* * *

><p>« Coupez ! On l'a tient ! » Cria Ryan.<p>

Cela faisait près de 45 minutes que Chris et Darren reprenaient une scène à l'intérieur de l'auditorium dans laquelle Blaine réconfortait Kurt vis-à-vis de Karofsky et qui terminait sur un tendre baiser entre les deux acteurs.

« Bien joué les gars on a réussi à boucler la scène dans de brefs délais, je suis fière de vous ! On en a fini avec vous pour la journée, je vous laisse votre après-midi de libre pour vous reposer. » Dit Ryan.

« Merci Ryan ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en souriant.

Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu, il faut dire que d'enchainer des journées de 16h parfois devenait vraiment épuisant. Rien qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient dû se lever à 6h du matin pour enregistrer une chanson en studio, répéter les chorégraphies et ensuite tourner plusieurs scènes, le tout en une pauvre petite matinée.

Ils se dirigèrent dans les coulisses de l'auditorium et après que Darren eu vérifiait du coin de l'œil qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il plaqua Chris contre le mur et l'embrassa avec une infinie passion. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Tes lèvres me narguaient depuis tout à l'heure et les baisers entre Kurt et Blaine sont bien trop chastes à mon goût…» chuchota Darren avec un sourire malicieux, avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de Chris.

Celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser comme il se devait. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Darren et lui caressait doucement le bas du dos. Le brun prit son visage en coupe et descendit une de ses mains dans la nuque du châtain pour le rapprocher toujours plus près de lui. Le baiser était doux et à la fois sauvage, le mélange des deux était un pur délice. Celui-ci s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure du temps, leurs mains se baladaient à la cadence de leur souffle, quand soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin d'eux; c'était Léa et Cory qui venaient dans leur direction. À ce son les deux amants se séparèrent d'un coup, frustrés de ne pouvoir continuer leur activité… c'était comme si, dans la série comme dans la réalité, ces deux-là arrivaient toujours au mauvais moment dans l'intimité du couple.

Léa les vit et leur fit un grand sourire: « Hey les mecs qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Comment s'est passée votre scène ? ».

« Oh rien… on discutait de choses et d'autres… Bref, oui la scène s'est très bien passée! » Répondit Chris les joues encore un peu rosies et les vêtements en bataille.

« J'ai entendu dire que Ryan vous laissait votre après-midi, vous en avez de la chance ! Nous ils nous restent encore plein de scène à tourner, on n'est pas couché… » Dit Léa en faisant la moue.

« C'est ça d'être le couple phare de la série, il y a des avantages et des inconvénients » sourit Darren.

« Oui comme tu dis! Au fait on va manger avec le reste du cast au restaurant au coin de la rue, vous vous joignez à nous j'espère ? » Demanda Léa avec un grand sourire.

Chris, bien qu'il aurait voulu déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec son homme, se dit que ce serait sympa de tous se retrouver autour d'un bon repas.

« Avec plaisir ! Ça te va Darren ? » Demanda Chris.

« Oui bien sûr en plus je meurs de faim ! » répondit le bouclé.

Chris se demandait toujours comment Darren faisait pour ne pas grossir, il avait toujours faim et se nourrissait principalement de pizza, chips et gâteaux, entre deux prises sur le tournage.

Ils se rendirent tous les quatre au restaurant où le reste du cast les attendait déjà. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde parlait ensemble, se racontant leurs dernières anecdotes et leur vie. C'était toujours un réel plaisir pour eux de se retrouver, chacun s'aimait beaucoup et grâce à cela il régnait toujours une bonne ambiance sur le plateau.

A la fin du repas, aucun n'avait envie de retourner travailler. En même temps qui avait envie de faire quelque chose lors de la digestion? C'était ce moment de la journée où on avait juste envie d'une chose: dormir!

Chris était bien content de se dire qu'il avait le reste de la journée de libre où son seul programme serait de rester à flâner avec son homme devant des films, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Toujours en train de rêvasser, ses yeux se posèrent sur son homme.

Dieu qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec une personne aussi magnifique que lui, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il avait envie d'en parler à ses proches et de s'en réjouir à ses amis, mais Darren préférait pour le moment que leur relation reste secrète. Il ne voulait pas d'effet médiatique autour d'eux d'autant plus que ses parents n'étaient pas au courant qu'il sortait avec un homme et bien qu'ils soient ouverts d'esprit, Darren avait peur de leur réaction. Cela faisait un an que ça durait et Chris commençait à en avoir assez de se cacher, mais Darren n'étais pas encore prêt, il lui avait promis de le dire à leurs proches à la fin de la série.

Chris était assis à côté de Darren, il aimait sentir sa présence près de lui et sa chaleur émaner de son corps. Il fixait ses lèvres, il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de les embrasser, les caresser des siennes, puis descendre doucement dans son cou… les pensées de Chris commençaient à emprunter un chemin interdit et à cet instant il eut envie de plus… Il avait envie de Darren, de son souffle chaud contre sa peau, de se blottir dans ses bras…

Darren quant à lui parlait musique avec Mark, ils étaient absorbés dans leur conversation, quand Darren sentit une main se glissait sous la table et plus particulièrement sur sa cuisse… Il eut un petit soubresaut de surprise bien qu'il n'avait pas de doutes sur l'auteur de ce geste, car seul Chris était assis à sa droite. Il sourit intérieurement quand celle-ci caressa tendrement sa cuisse jusqu'au genou et à ce contact un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Son esprit décrocha de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Mark et celui-ci remarqua son absence.

« Eh mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ! Jte sens plus trop avec moi là… »

« Oh ouai excuse ça doit être la fatigue des derniers jours qui me rattrape. »

Sur ces mots il se tourna pour boire un verre d'eau et croisa les yeux de Chris, ceux-ci arboraient une lueur chargée de désir. Darren s'égara dans ce regard qu'il adorait voir chez Chris. Dans ces moments-là c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour d'eux, que plus rien d'autre n'existait. Le brun avait son cœur et son corps qui s'embrasait, il avait lui aussi envie du châtain mais il reprit vite conscience du monde qui l'entourait et se dit que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Mais Chris était d'humeur joueuse et malicieuse aujourd'hui. Il passa discrètement sa main sous le tee-shirt du bouclé et lui caressa le ventre tantôt du bout des doigts tantôt le griffant légèrement. Darren essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais il commençait à ressentir des vagues de chaleur l'envahir. Il tentait tant bien que mal de continuer à suivre les conversations qui se mêlaient autour de lui. Chris ne le regardait pas, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et faisait mine de s'intéresser aux autres, tandis qu'il commençait à descendre sa main vers l'entrejambe du brun. Darren essaya de le repousser discrètement mais sans grande conviction il faut bien dire… Chris n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant mais la situation l'excitait et l'amusait beaucoup. Après tout il ne faisait rien de mal et voir Darren essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid était assez comique.

Darren avait de plus en plus chaud, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il étouffait dans ses vêtements, il n'avait qu'une seule envie se jeter sur son homme et la frustration se faisait de plus en plus grande tout comme l'étroitesse de son pantalon... Chris faisait de doux et lents vas et viens contre le tissu au-dessus de l'entrejambe de Darren, jusqu'à ce qu'il porte une caresse un peu plus poussée que les autres… Darren ne put retenir un grognement étouffé qui alerta Léa.

« Darren tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Léa les sourcils relevés.

« Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai… J'ai juste des crampes d'estomac, rien de bien grave… »

« Tu n'es pas malade au moins? Je te trouve bien rouge… ». Elle posa sa main sur son front, « Oh mon Dieu mais t'es brûlant ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer tu dois couver quelque chose. »

Sur ces paroles, Darren bafouilla un « euh oui… oui tu as raison, je crois que je vais aller prendre des médicaments et dormir un peu ça ira mieux après. » Il regarda Chris discrètement qui comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

« Chris il te reste des médicaments dans ta loge ? Je n'en ai plus et je n'ai pas le courage de passer à la pharmacie. »

« Si tu veux moi j'en… » Léa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chris la coupa « c'est gentil Léa mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de lui, j'ai tout ce qui lui faut ».

Darren se leva vers la sortie en mettant son sac à bandoulière devant lui pour cacher son entrejambe, qui rencontrait certaines difficultés, suivi de Chris qui affichait un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ils saluèrent le reste de l'équipe et leur dirent bon courage pour l'aprèm.

Une fois à l'extérieur du restaurant, les deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Chris toujours en rigolant regarda Darren: « Belle improvisation, je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! »

Darren rétorqua « Bah on est acteur ou on l'est pas ! Pauvre Léa si elle savait… » Ils repartirent dans un fou rire encore plus grand.

« Mais dis donc Chris je ne te savais pas si audacieux et entreprenant, m'aurais tu cachais cette facette de toi ? » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Vois-tu je la découvre comme toi, je me suis surpris moi-même. »

« Plus j'en apprends sur vous Mr Colfer et plus je vous aime davantage chaque jour. » Sur ces mots il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur.

« Et si on allait finir ce qu'on a commencé un peu plus tôt ? Dans l'intimité cette fois-ci… » Souffla Chris contre ses lèvres.

« Avec plaisir chéri, je suis tout à toi! » rétorqua Darren avec impatience.

« Hum intéressant comme déclaration, je tacherai de m'en souvenir au bon moment… » Lui lança Chris avec un regard qui en disait long. « Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta loge ou la mienne ? »

« Je préfèrerai la tienne, j'ai remarqué que ta douche était plus spacieuse que la mienne et j'ai envie de l'expérimenter plus en détails... »

« Hum je vois où vous voulez en venir Mr Criss, votre offre me parait correct, je dirais même alléchante... »

Sur ces dernières paroles ils se dirigèrent vers la loge de Chris et l'ouvrirent dans la volée. À peine la porte fût fermée que Darren se jeta littéralement sur son homme, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Waaah! Quelle fougue chéri, j'en ai le souffle coupé. » Dit le châtain en riant.

« La faute à qui ? Rappel toi c'est toi qui m'a cherché tout à l'heure il me semble… »

« Tu marques un point. On en était où d'ailleurs ? Ah oui… »

Chris prit le col de la chemise du bouclé et le plaqua contre le mur.

Il embrassa ses lèvres avec envie, puis approfondit le baiser en demandant l'accès à sa bouche du bout de sa langue. Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs mains se firent baladeuses.

Darren avait le souffle court tout comme Chris et leur cœur battaient à tout rompre contre leur poitrine. « Je t'aime tellement… » Dit Chris dans un soupir contre les lèvres du beau brun. Darren sourit et l'embrassa de plein de petits baisers doux aux creux de ses lèvres puis sur son menton pour ensuite remonter à son oreille. « Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, je suis fou de toi… » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille dans un souffle chaud qui fit gémir le châtain.

Chris l'embrassa fougueusement avant de descendre sensuellement du bout des lèvres dans son cou puis sur sa clavicule. Darren tenait fermement Chris par la taille comme s'il ne voulait pour rien au monde le laisser partir, il voulait le garder pour toujours près de lui.

Chris déboutonna doucement la chemise de Darren, le regardant droit dans les yeux à quelques millimètres de son visage. Ils se perdirent dans le désir qu'exprimaient leurs yeux à cet instant, leur souffle chaud effleurant délicatement leurs lèvres.

Chris fit doucement tomber la chemise de Darren sur ses épaules avant de l'enlever complètement. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts chaque parcelle du torse du bouclé qui sous chacune de ses caresses frissonnait un peu plus. Chris était toujours autant émerveillé par le corps de Darren qu'il trouvait parfaitement à son goût.

Il l'embrassa tout le long de son torse, tantôt langoureusement tantôt en susurrant un peu plus fort sa peau, s'arrêtant ici et là. Il aimait marquer sa chair par de petits cercles rosés comme pour laisser la trace de son passage sur la peau de son homme.

Il vint caresser un des tétons du brun qui commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort en caressant les cheveux et la nuque du châtain. Chris connaissait par cœur le corps de Darren, il connaissait ses points faibles et ses endroits sensibles et aimait le rendre fou de désir. Après avoir bien martyrisé ses tétons un par un en les suçant et les mordillant, il s'occupa d'embrasser et caresser son ventre et ses hanches bien dessinés qu'il aimait tant, en agrippant de temps en temps ses fesses aux creux se ses mains. Il s'appliquait pour que chaque caresse soit parfaite et cela rendait fou Darren, son cerveau était en surchauffe et il ne pensait plus qu'à Chris, qu'à ses mains sur son corps, qu'à sa langue sur sa peau, qu'à son souffle chaud contre lui.

« Chris… chéri… déshabille toi, j'ai envie de toi... » Lui supplia Darren, comme si il n'était plus à même de le faire lui-même. Chris s'exécuta, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt que Darren se rua sur lui et renversa la situation, reprenant apparemment possession de ses moyens. Il embrassa Chris passionnément avant de répéter à peu près les mêmes caresses que son amant avait accompli sur lui, puis l'emmena avec hâte dans la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau et la régla à bonne température, puis agrippa le pantalon de Chris qu'il déboutonna doucement en dévisageant Chris d'un regard envieux. Chris se sentit défaillir sous le regard et les gestes du jeune homme en face de lui. Il haletait mais trouva quand même la force d'attraper le pantalon de Darren pour en faire de même. Leur pantalon tombèrent à leur cheville en même temps et disparurent dans la salle.

Darren poussa Chris dans la douche sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui fit échapper un soupir de plaisir à celui-ci, avant de l'adosser contre la paroi de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient même pas prit le temps de retirer leur boxer, ce que remarqua Darren avant de remédier à la situation. Tout en embrassant Chris, il passa délicatement sa main sous l'élastique du boxer de Chris, qui grogna d'impatience, avant de lui arracher avec ardeur.

Il empoigna son sexe et commença à faire de lents va et viens dessus, tout en susurrant le lobe de son oreille avec envie. Chris ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements d'emplir la pièce où ils résonnaient avec ceux de Darren. Chris prit vigoureusement le boxer de Darren, qui en deux temps trois mouvements n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne, avant d'agripper les fesses de son homme pour se coller le plus possible à lui. Leurs érections se touchèrent et ils gémirent tout d'eux de soulagement et de plaisir à ce délicieux contact.

Chris glissa contre la paroi humide de la douche et se positionna à genoux en face de Darren. Il prit le sexe de Darren dans sa main avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur le bout de son gland où il donna de petits baisers gourmands. A ce contact les sens de Darren s'électrisèrent, son corps bouillonnait de plaisir et un cri étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Voir Darren comme ça mettait Chris dans tous ses états, il aurait pu jouir juste en le regardant s'extasiait sous ses caresses. Chris descendit du bout de sa langue jusqu'à la naissance de son pénis puis remonta langoureusement jusqu'à son gland avant de l'envelopper en entier avec frénésie. Il fit des vas et viens tantôt rapides tantôt lents, en imposant une pression à certains endroits, tout en regardant Darren dans les yeux.

Darren devenait fou, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait et n'avait plus la force de parler. Chris continua ainsi tout en massant doucement d'une main les testicules du brun et de l'autre enfonça un doigt puis plusieurs dans son intimité. Darren se tortillait sous ses caresses, il donnait des fois des coups de hanches incontrôlables dans la bouche de Chris et d'autres fois se cambrait pour mieux recevoir les doigts de son amants dans son intimité.

Quand Darren sentit le paroxysme du plaisir arrivait, il se raidit et réussit tant bien que mal à prononcer ses quelques mots:

« humm Chris stop, je vais… humm c'est toi que je veux en moi… »

Chris s'arrêta les yeux brûlants de désir sur ses paroles et répondit aux ordres de son amant. Il inversa leur position et le retourna dos à lui, contre la paroi. Il commença à s'introduire en lui délicatement, tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque et les épaules. Darren gémissait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Chris continua de l'embrassait dans le cou, le mordillant parfois, en caressant tendrement chaque partie de son corps pour apaiser sa douleur au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en lui. Il continua ses caresses quelques instants pour détendre Darren car il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

« Ça va chéri? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Avec toi aussi près de moi ça ne peut que bien aller » lui répondit Darren avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

Ses mots rassurèrent Chris qui commença de doux va et viens en Darren jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts.

Il donna alors de rapides coups de rein, allant toujours plus vite et plus profond en lui. Il caressait en même temps son corps et son sexe à la même cadence que ses allers et venues. Leurs corps frissonnaient de bonheur et de plaisir. Ils gémissaient tous deux à en perdre haleine, Chris la tête dans le creux du cou de Darren et celui-ci la tête renversé en arrière sur l'épaule de Chris, essayant d'agripper tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre pied.

Dans un dernier et puissant coup de rein Chris se déversa en Darren en gémissant son nom. À cette vue magnifique et par le plaisir qui le submergeait, le brun vint à son tour dans un gémissement rauque.

Toujours dans la même position, ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle puis Chris se retira de Darren. Celui-ci se retourna avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux brillants avant de prendre tendrement son homme dans ses bras. Chris aussi arborait un sourire rayonnant, il passa ses bras autour des hanches du brun pour le serrer fort contre lui.

« J'me sens tellement bien avec toi mon cœur, si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureux… » Fit Chris blotti dans le cou de Darren.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser dans son cou. « Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux qu'avec toi. Je t'aime tant Chris… »

Le sourire de Chris s'élargit avant que celui-ci dise amusé: « Plus je nous écoute plus je me dis qu'on se croirait dans un remake d'une série à l'eau de rose. »

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Tu as raison on tombe dans le niai, c'est le début de la fin chéri… » S'exclama Darren avec un sourire moqueur.

« Peu m'importe tant que je suis avec toi » fit Chris en l'embrassant.

« Sur ces belles paroles si on prenait une « vraie douche » ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi pas… mais saurez-vous résister à mon sublime corps Mr Criss ? »

« Serais-ce un défi ? »

« Nan je ne te défierai pas sur quelque chose que je sais d'avance que tu ne sauras pas relever. »

« Ah oui ? Êtes-vous bien sûre de vous Mr Colfer ? »

« Toujours. »

« Ok pari tenu! » finit Darren, sure de lui.

Sur cet accord ils prirent leur douche ensemble. Comme l'avait prédit Chris, au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de résistance intensive, Darren lui sauta dessus et lui fit l'amour à son tour… Tous deux pensèrent alors qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme après-midi de repos.


End file.
